1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved seat having a generally quadrilateral seat frame and a net-like resilient sheet provided bridging between the lateral sides of, and inside, the seat frame to form a seat cushion of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat having a resilient sheet provided bridging between lateral sides of, and inside, a seat frame to form a seat cushion of the seat is well known from, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,089 and 5,553,789 and Japanese Publicized Patent Application No. 8-507935.
The seat has a seat cushion formed from a resilient sheet. Therefore, it is advantageous in that it can be designed to have a different form from ordinary automotive seats, has a good cushioning property and can be formed from a highly permeable seat cushion, pad member and springs may not be specially provided on and in the seat cushion to provide a lightweight design, and can save space very much because of its slim structure.
However, since only the seat cushion is formed from a resilient sheet, the conventional seat is disadvantageous as an automotive seat in that it is heavily vibrated during running of a car, so the driver or passenger cannot stably sit on the seat.
More particularly, the weight of the sitting person is concentrated to under the hip and so he will feel something hard under the hip. In addition, since the resilient sheet forming the seat back will face directly a rear seat. Thus there is a problem that the front seat is influenced by the rear seat, for example, by collision or pushing of the sitting person's knee or the like.